l'esclave et le vampire
by Ulquiorra-lover
Summary: Grimmjow est un paysan qui hait les vampire... mais il apprend que plus jeune il a été vendu à un vampire: Ulquiorra Schiffer... Après des années le vampire apparait et lui fait un marché... Et si Grimmjow tombait amoureux... rating M
1. Chapter 1

et oui, je suis dans ma période vampire.

voici donc un Grimmjow- Ulquiorra.

un classique, je veux dire mais j'en avais envie.

rating M

et enjoy!

* * *

Prologue.

- Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il sent bon!

- Je veux aussi le croquer!

- Personne ne touche à la marchandise, bande d'assoiffés!

Les trois vampires partirent, laissant seul un petit garçon aux cheveux bleus tremblant dans sa cage.

Il se recroquevilla dans un coin, espérant disparaitre ou mourir carrément.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour qu'un autre vampire débarque.

- Lève-toi et viens, on n'a pas que ça a faire.

Mais l'enfant était trop traumatisé pour oser bouger face à ces yeux rouges.

Pourquoi avoir voulu jouer plus longtemps et donc rentrer par les bois pendant la nuit?

Pourquoi?

Il voulait sa maman...

Le vampire perdit patience et arracha les barreaux pour tirer l'enfant qui hurla.

Il reçut une violente gifle qui l'assomma plus qu'autre chose.

Il fut trainé sur la scène et rouvrit les yeux sonné.

Il vit une foule de vampires dans une grande salle magnifique.

- Enfant de paysan à l'odeur particulière, il a l'air suffisamment robuste pour survivre jusqu'au moment où vous pourrez prendre son corps... mais je pense qu'il soit déjà assez fort pour survivre à une fois. Les enchères commencent à 5 millions.

Le petit entendit des nombres absolument fous être hurlés de partout.

Puis il entendit une voix froide résonné dans la salle.

- Je le veux. 500 millions.

Le vampire n'avait pas crié, mais quand il avait prononcé le premier mot, tous s'était tu. Plus personne n'osa parler alors qu'il se leva et monta lentement sur la scène.

Le garçon fut lâché et il regarda attentivement l'homme aux cheveux noirs et à la peau pale s'approcha.

Il s'accroupit devant lui et caressa la joue de l'enfant avec sa main froide.

- J'ignore qui t'as frappé mais il le paiera, je te le promets.

L'enfant continua de fixer l'inconnu alors que ses yeux émeraudes virèrent aux pourpres.


	2. Chapter 2

merci pour toutes vos reviews!

j'y réponds!

KotaKoti: je n'ai qu'une seule explication: buuuuuuuuuug!

guesto: je suis une grande fan de Shini-sama mais je n'ai aps encore lue cette fic, donc ça se peut mais nope.

hikari: la voici!

laanais: car tu aimes attendre les auteurs qui ont toujours du retard? (t'inquiète pas je vais grossir les chapitres au fur et à mesure!)

Zangetsugaara: ça arrive! ça arrive! je fais de mon mieux!

* * *

Chapitre 1.

Des années plus tard.

**POV GRIMMJOW**

Les vampires, une race qui me dégoutait en tout point.

Aussi loin que ma mémoire me le permettait, je ne me souvenais pas avoir eu de la sympathie pour un seul monstre de cette race.

Je grognais en rangeant un dernier bout de bois sur le tas.

Nous aurions assez de bois pour l'hiver.

Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux bleus et soupirais en regardant le soleil se coucher.

Il valait mieux rentrer, on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans les bois la nuit.

Je poussais la porte de la maison.

- Yo, je suis rentré.

Une femme aux grands yeux bleus passa la tête.

- Grimmjow, tu aurais dû rentrer plus tôt, il fait tellement froid!

- Mère, il nous faut plus de bois pour survivre, tu sais très bien qu'il est difficile d'atteindre la ville quand il neige.

- Mon beau et fort Grimmjow, la panthère qui me protègera toujours.

- Bien sûr, maman. pour toujours.

- J'ai fait à manger, on a du ragout de lapin.

- Ça sera parfait, maman.

Nous nous mîmes à table et discutâmes de tout et de rien.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et un homme entra.

- Chèri, c'est à cette heure que tu rentres?

- Désolé, ma belle. Mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes sur la route.

L'homme aux cheveux blonds accepta le câlin de la jeune femme sans bouger.

- Quel problème as-tu eu?

Je le fixait, mon ton avait été légèrement agressif.

Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas cet homme, c'est juste que ce n'était pas mon père. Mais il prenait bien soin de sa mère.

- Des vampires.

- Tu n'as rien? Paniqua la mère.

- Non, j'ai été sauvé.

- Sauvé? Personne ne peut affronter un vampire.

- À part un autre vampire, résonna une voix froide.

Je frissonnais et tournais ma tête vers l'ombre dans la pièce.

Il était certain qu'il y avait quelqu'un par là mais c'était impossible.

Un vampire ne pouvait pas entrer sauf si il était invité.

Et comment entrer si vite dans un endroit?

Je me levais et me mis en position de combat.

- Montre-toi, monstre!

Je voulais paraitre fort mais mon corps tremblait.

Pourquoi cette voix me terrorisait et me rassurait?

Je vis apparaitre un homme vêtu de cuir noir, à la peau pale, aux cheveux noir comme la nuit et aux yeux émeraudes.

- Bonsoir Grimmjow... Bonsoir Mirya.

- Schiffer-sama...

- Tu le connais, mère?

La femme s'interposa entre le vampire et moi.

- Pourquoi maintenant?

- Il vient d'avoir 20 ans, Mirya... Je lui ai laissé un peu plus de temps mais il est l'heure.

- Laissez-moi juste le temps de lui parler, je vous en prie.

- Bien sûr, Mirya... Je ne suis pas si monstrueux...

Je vis le visage de sa mère, résignée.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Viens, mon fils... Il est temps que je te dise quelque chose sur ton passé.

Elle me poussa à m'assoir et prit mes mains.

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas mais tu as disparu pendant plusieurs mois étant enfant. On pensait que des vampires t'avaient tué et personne ne te cherchait.

- Je...

- Ces quelques mois ont été effacés de ta mémoire pour ton bien...

- Pourquoi?

- Tu as été enlevé par des vampires pour être vendu aux enchères.

Je me raidis.

- Vendu?

- Et c'est Schiffer-sama qui t'a acheté.

Je regardais le vampire qui restait dans un coin.

- Il t'a d'abord gardé avec lui mais je te manquais trop alors il t'a ramené ici et passé te voir mais tu n'étais plus aussi heureux... alors il t'a effacé la mémoire pour que tu puisses vivre heureux...

- Et pourquoi est-il là?

- Il a dit qu'il te proposerait un marché après tes 20 ans et que tu choisirais ta voix.

Je me tournais vers le noiraud.

- Alors le monstre, c'est quoi le marché?

- Je voudrais te préciser quelque chose avant... Tu m'appartiens, donc je pourrais t'emmener de force et tuer ta famille... Tu ne pourrais rien faire.

- Vraiment?

- Mais je suis quelqu'un de courtois alors je te propose de venir de ton plein gré avec moi et de vivre chez moi pendant un an et si tu ne veux pas rester avec moi alors tu pourras revenir ici.

- Et quels sont mes avantages?

- Tu auras tout ce que tu désires.

- Je veux que ma famille soit nourrie correctement, trois repas riches par jour et des nouveaux draps.

- Très bien. Je propose même mieux, aussi longtemps que tu resteras à mes côtés, ils n'auront rien à gérer pour vivre.

- Qui me dit que je peux te faire confiance?

- Absolument rien mais comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je pourrais t'avoir de force.

- Ok.

- Je viendrais demain avec la nourriture et les draps, tu devras avoir fait tes affaires à la tombée de la nuit, je viendrais te chercher.

Le noiraud marcha jusqu'à la porte et disparut.

- Grimmjow! Pourquoi as-tu accepté ça?

- On a besoin de nourriture et on ne peut rien contre lui alors je baisse mon froc et je vais trouver une solution.

.

Je ne fis rien de la journée, restant avec ma mère à me remémorer de vieux souvenirs.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi mais je riais de bon coeur.

- La nuit va tomber, Grimm...

- Je vais faire mon sac.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de partir, tu pourrais refuser...

- Maman, nous sommes pauvres et nous souffrons chaque hiver à cause de la faim et du froid, je refuse que ça recommence.

Je me levais et grimpais au grenier où se trouvait ma chambre.

Je sortis un sac et posais mes quelques dessus et mon deuxième pantalon.

Je n'avais pas grand chose mais ça me suffisait.

Ma mère me rejoignit alors que j'avais attrapé mon doudou d'enfance, une panthère bleue qui n'était plus vraiment bleue à cause de l'usure et de la saleté.

- Te souviens-tu du jour où tu l'as reçue?

- Non... raconte-moi...

- Je n'étais pas là.

- Je...

- C'est Schiffer-sama qui te l'a offert.

- Impossible...

- Si, tu l'avais quand il t'a reconduit ici.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et je me laissais tomber à côté d'elle.

- Tu sais, je crois qu'il n'est pas méchant, au fond.

- Vraiment?

- Il s'est bien occupé de toi, tu souriais si fort... Tu restais dans ta chambre à bouder quand il n'était pas là.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Il a dit qu'il faisait ça car un humain devait vivre avec des humains et pas avec des monstres... et car un enfant avait besoin de sa mère.

- C'est pour cela qu'il m'a effacé la mémoire car je ne devais pas vivre avec des monstres?

- Oui, tu sais... quand il l'a fait, il pleurait des larmes de sang et il est parti sans jamais revenir... Mais tu n'avais souri avec tant de joie depuis lors.

- Maman...

- Ne le juge pas au premier regard... J'ai vu plusieurs fois quelque chose de perturbant chez lui... Il tue des vampires qui s'attaquent aux humains, il donne des ordres aux siens avec une voix froide et terrifiante mais quand il baissait les yeux sur toi, il avait un regard si doux et il souriait... Tu le rendais heureux, Grimm...

Je serrais contre moi la mère.

- Promis, je ne défierais pas un vampire, je ne suis pas assez fou.

- Fais attention à toi, mon fils.

Je soupirais en réconfortant sa mère et glissais mon doudou dans son sac.

- Je dois y aller mère...

- Je sais.

Nous nous levâmes et rejoignîmes le compagnon de la mère.

- J'ai entendu un bruit de carriole dehors.

- Ça doit être lui.

La bleuté prit ma main alors qu'un courant d'air ouvrit la porte.

La silhouette du vampire apparut et s'avança.

- Je vois que tu es prêt, Grimmjow.

- Ouais.

Le noiraud se mit sur le côté et trois personnes entrèrent pour déposer des paniers de nourriture.

- Chaque mois, des soldats viendront vous amener huit paniers, je crois que ça sera suffisant.

Je restais sous le choc...

Ce vampire avait amené tellement de bouffe qu'ils auraient pu vivre à trois dessus pendant tout l'hiver.

Je soupirais et regardais l'homme face à lui alors que les soldats sortirent.

- Puis-je leur dire au revoir en privé?

- Je t'attends dehors.

Le noiraud sortit.

Je serrais contre moi m mère en larme.

- Bon, vieux, tu prends soin d'elle.

- Je te le promets, Grimmjow.

Le blond attrapa la femme qui cria alors que je sortis de la maison.

Je fixais le vampire dans la neige alors qu'une tempête faisait rage.

Il se tourna et je le suivais jusqu'à la carriole tirée par quatre cheveux noirs ailés.

Un soldat ouvrit la portière et les deux y entrèrent.

Je vis qu'un rouquin y était déjà installé.

- Pose-toi ici, ordonna le noiraud.

J'obéis.

- Est-ce donc ton nouveau jouet, Ulquiorra-san?

- Oui, je te prie de ne pas y toucher Ichigo...

- Pourtant, il a une odeur si délicieuse.

Les yeux du rouquin devinrent rouges et cela ne me rassura pas.

- Ichigo...

- Je sais mais il a un regard tellement profond quand il a peur, j'adore ça! Ricana-t-il en montrant ses crocs.

Le noiraud changea de banquette, se mettant près de l'autre vampire.

- Tu ne sais pas te contenir ma parole, dois-je te punir?

- Oh, tu n'es pas d'humeur...

Le rouquin tira le noiraud contre lui et l'allongea sur la banquette, sa tête se posant sur ses genoux.

- Dormez, maitre.

Le noiraud ferma les yeux alors que le rouquin me fixa.

- Je vais t'expliquer les règles... Ulquiorra-san est l'un des vampires les plus respectés, tu seras son esclave, tu devras le servir peu importe ce qu'il te demande sinon tu mourras.

Je serrais les poings et fixais le vampire.

- Est-ce clair?

Plus de doute, j'étais tombé en Enfer.

La carriole démara.


End file.
